A love that lasts forever
by flamingemotion
Summary: soul and maka grow up together but they have no memories of each other from those years (i'm bad at putting this into words so you'll get the idea if you read it)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater

The Nevada sun was setting over death city, but the residence where all but relaxing the entire city was on high alert.

"Come on to the desert, we can escape through there!" a little albino boy and a blonde girl about the same age "we can make it they'll never find us in there, we can stay together forever!" the two interlocked hands and headed for the pool of sand.

The sun was nowhere to be seen and the moon now high up in the sky the meisters where on high alert not only had two kids from the local or phage ran away, but there was a witch in the city to make matters worse.

"We made it!" screamed the blonde "don't get to excited we still have to cross the desert." The two walked for what seems for a while then they heard a snicker, they turned around to see a woman with yellow hair, yellow eyes, and snake tattoos "how cute two little children eloping? I'm guessing?" the albino nodded "yup we love each other, but the ladies back home said that I had to leave with weird people" he held his head up high and squeezed the little girls hand.

"How cute it sickens me a happy ending just won't due here now will it," the lady smiled "well that won't be a problem." The two children looked at the woman confused. The snake lady started chanting something, and made the two of them passed out.

"Love, such naïve children they don't know love!" The witch went to grab the children, but was stopped by the sound of two unknown voices "DWMA they found me already!" She glanced over at the two children "well I caused some mayhem in this city, note to self-need more planning to revive keshin, bye-bye kiddies." And in a wink she was gone.

Two DWMA pairs appeared at the scene "Kami, Spirit over here I found them!" yelled a man as he found the two children. "Sid, Mira are they okay they look out of it," the blonde meister looked at the children "Let's get them back to Lord Death." The two men picked up the children as the women led them back. "Hey Kami," the weapons meister turned to face her weapon and the little girl "she looks a lot like you, you know." The red headed weapon smiled looking down at the tiny blonde in his arms.

F.E.-Hope you guys like it, took me a while surprisingly


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- thank you guys for reading my first chapter hope you like the 2nd

The two meister and weapon pairs didn't take long to reach the DWMA, and bring the two kids to the death room where Death and his son where folding papers with one side full of paint to make symmetrical images.

"Lord Death we found the children." Spirit and Sid placed the children siting up against the mirror. Death went over to talk to the adults as Kid went over to poke the two run away with an unsharpened pencil.

"Mira what is the status on the children." He asked the nurse in training. "We found them in the desert and so for they haven't responded to our attempts to awaken them," she glanced at the two kids getting a makeover from kid, "My theory is that they passed out of exhaustion from walking so far."

Lord death examined the kids "hum," he looked up "it really does seem that way huh." He glanced at the children and back to the meisters, "Lord Death, the children are orphans correct? "asked the death scythe.

"Yes, "he pulled out two folders with the kid's photo paper clipped on them "neither of them have an official name, but according to records the albino was recently adopted they named him Soul, weird oh and it's the Evans family." The adults gasped "th- the musicians?" asked Kami

He nodded then sighed "poor things to bad we'll have to send the girl back to the orphanage." The red head looked up "we have an announcement," he grabbed kami's shoulder "we decided we are going to keep the girl." Everyone went to stare at the pair in shock that their relationship had gone this serious, but where happy for them none the less. "her name is Maka, Maka Albarn."

Sorry this took me a while :P so many tests my brain hurts well review I'd like to get more ideas from my viewers and hear how you like it


	3. Chapter 3

A/n – hello again thank you for reviewing and I also appreciate you guys reading

Maka pulled up her pigtails and fixed her skirt; she looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Her first day at DWMA as a meister, of course she was able to go in as a weapon but she decided against it, some weird stuff had been happening between her parents what was the worst that could happen?

She ate her breakfast in record time and ran out the door, "DWMA here I come!"

He snarled in the mirror might as well go to school I have nothing better to do anyway. He the reason he was even going was he learned that being 'different' and 'weird' was a bad thing for the image of a so called EVANS and this wasn't really him anymore; he was Soul the weirdo who was adopted.

"Adopted," he though out loud to himself "don't normal people remember their past?" he tried to remember but his mind drew a blank. Letting out a long sigh he zipped up his jackets and was out the door DWMA he thought cool.

Maka ran as fast as her legs could carry her, with intense heat beating down exhaustion coming on to her faster than one might think.

Up the stairs that lead to the top of her father's work place, but due to the heat that was easier said than done. When she got to the top of the stairs, she felt ready to collapse and man she couldn't wait for the winter cold to come around. Turning around wondering why she even wanted to come here she saw it an image that had maka instantly head over heels in love, a beautiful aerial view of death city maybe coming here actually was good.

Maka's peace didn't last long, before she was ambushed by a certain blue haired boy. "MAKA! Your god is pleased to see you here, thought you might bail on me!" maka was then happy that she was not in fact going to be his weapon. "Sorry Black*Star I'm going for meister." The expression he wore was priceless before he ran and ditched maka to only Death knows where, but that wasn't a bad thing to maka.

After what seemed like hours Maka had finally given up trying to find a partner, and was headed to the Death room to try to transfer as far away as possible. That is where she heard it the marvelous sound of a piano in the distance; she just had to find it. It only took her seconds to enter the 3rd Music Room in DWMA to find a mysterious boy with white hair playing his feelings out.

finally done with that sorry for the delay :/


End file.
